Black Coffee
by wild in the streets
Summary: Luke/Lorelai pairing


Authors Note: This is my first Gilmore Girls fic so please give me some feedback. I would really appreciate it :)  
This is a one parter. I may consider continuing it at a later date.  
  
*The song is by All Saints*  
  
BLACK COFFEE  
  
  
*Night Swimming  
Beach walking  
Always silent  
Never talking  
Then you call my name  
And I know inside I love you*  
  
  
Why did he drag me here? I was happily drinking my coffee and the next thing I know Luke is locking up the store and asking me to come with him. I had no idea where we were going, but now I find myself at the beach, miles from home at midnight. A work and school night to be exact! Rory must be so worried. I know what I'd be like if she was gone for half the night. But wait...I'm her mother aren't I? I'm supposed to worry.  
  
"We're here!" he exclaims, stopping me on the edge of a peer.  
  
"We're where?" I ask, fully aware of the small rhyme I'd just made, causing me to giggle slightly.  
  
"We are standing in my very favourite place. My father used to bring me here as a kid. He loved the beach so much. The salty air, the sound of the waves crashing onto the sand."  
  
  
*Sail away  
I miss you more  
Until you see the shore  
There I will be waiting  
Anticipating  
Each moment is new  
Freeze the moment  
Each moment is cool  
Freeze the moment*  
  
  
"That's sweet." I say in reply to his story.   
  
"I took Rory and Dean here a while ago. They loved it. All Rory could say was how much she wished you were there."  
  
"Why wasn't I?" I ask.  
  
"You were with Max." he says simply. The look in his eyes when he says Max's name scares me. It's almost like resentment.   
  
  
*I wouldn't wanna be  
Anywhere else but... here  
I wouldn't wanna change  
Anything at all*  
  
  
"So we've established we're at the beach."  
  
"That we are." He agrees.  
  
"And we've established that I'm a blatantly horrible person who neglects her friends because of cute, unassuming males."   
  
"Yep." He nods.  
  
"But I still fail to see why we're here." I say.  
  
  
*I wouldn't wanna take  
Everything out on... you  
Though I know I do  
Every time I fall*  
  
  
"You're here because I wanted to share this with someone special."  
  
"Share the beach?" I ask, becoming confused. A grin spreads over his face and he walks towards some rock pools in the distance. "Luke?" he turns to face me, his eyes bright, his smile wide. He takes my hands in his and looks me in the eyes.  
  
"This place Lorelai is going to be my new home."  
  
"Luke, you've entered some form of alternate reality. Come back, come back!" I wave my hands in front of his face. He glares at me and rolls his eyes.  
  
"I've been living and working at that hardware store turn coffee shop for my entire life. I want to follow my dreams now. I'm going to build a place here. A place to live, a place for you to drink coffee."   
  
  
*Day dreaming  
Chain smoking  
Always laughing  
Always joking  
I remain the same  
Did I tell you that I love you*  
  
  
"I don't understand Luke. Explain this to me in no uncertain, unwavering terms. Explain it to me as if I have the mentality of a two year old. And don't say that I am a two year old." I stop him from making a small but obvious joke.  
  
"I'm going to open up a shop. Here, on the beach. But I want you to help me."  
  
"Help you how? 'Coz you know I'm always here to drink your coffee. You can rely on my for that."  
  
"I was thinking about making it an Inn. You doing the Inn stuff; me making the coffee. What do you think?"  
  
  
*Brush your teeth   
And pour a cup of black coffee out   
I love to watch you do that every day  
The little things that you do*  
  
  
"I...I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say you'll do it." he prompts me.  
  
"Can Suki..."  
  
"Of course. Couldn't do it without her."  
  
"But Luke, how can you afford this?"  
  
"I've got some money saved away. Don't you worry about a thing. I need you to help with the promotions."  
  
"Oh I can see it now. Rory and I putting posters up all over town 'Come to the L 'n' L Inn."  
  
"L 'n' L?"  
  
"Luke and Lorelai."  
  
"What's makes you think you get to be in the title?"  
  
"Please?" I pout.  
  
"How can I say no to those eyes." He sighs, causing a huge smile to spread across my face.   
  
  
*Each moment is new  
Freeze the moment  
Each moment is cool  
Freeze the moment*  
  
  
"You're making my dreams come true Luke!"  
  
"Well you made mine come true." He says.  
  
"Expound." I say, wanting to know what he meant.  
  
"You...and Rory. I've always wanted to be needed. I've always wanted a family...I want to be a father. I know I don't have that, I probably never will, but at least I have you and Rory. If that's as close as I'm going to get to the real thing, then I'm a pretty lucky guy." Tears well up in my eyes as he says this.   
  
"You know Rory always wanted a Dad. And she does somewhat think of you as a father. She's proud of you."  
  
"I know." He smiles, exceedingly happy.  
  
  
*I wouldn't wanna be  
Anywhere else but... here  
I wouldn't wanna change  
Anything at all   
I wouldn't wanna take  
Everything out on... you  
Though I know I do  
Every time I fall*  
  
  
"So I think the front door should go here...the desk here...the kitchen has to be here and it has to be big. Suki can't work in tight enclosed spaces."  
  
"Lorelai, don't you think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself. I don't even have the permit approved by the council yet."  
  
"Oh they'll approve it." I say, continuing to walk around the block and evaluate the positioning of things.  
  
"Lorelai." Luke tries to get my attention. I stop my fussing and turn to face him. "You know I wouldn't do this with anyone else. Wouldn't even consider it."  
  
"Aww...Luke..." I say, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around him. We hold each other for quite a while, feeling secure with each other. No one can hug half as well as Luke can. He's a detached sort of person. He never lets people know what he's feeling, he keeps things close. So when you hug him and he hugs you back, you feel special, because you know he means it.   
  
  
*Night swimming  
Beach walking  
Always silent  
Never talking  
Then you call my name  
And I know inside I love you*  
  
  
I reach my hands up to touch his face. He has the softest skin. I look deep into his eyes and for the life of me I can't read them. They never betray him; they never show what he's feeling.   
  
Without thinking I press my lips to his. Softly we kiss, as if our lives depended on it. I've never been kissed so passionately, so lovingly. I can feel all the emotion behind it. The emotion that his eyes refused to show can be felt in that one kiss.  
  
As quickly as I kissed him, our lips part. My mind is reeling; I don't know how to react. For the first time in my life I'm lost for words.  
  
"Coffee?" he asks, taking my hand and leading me to the car.  
  
"Yes please." I say, relieved the tension has broken.  
  
"De-cafe."  
  
"No!" I whine.  
  
"It'll kill ya."  
  
"Then why offer it to me?"  
  
"It's all part of my evil plan." He smirks as we get in the car and drive away.  
  
  
*Sail away  
I miss you more  
Until you see the shore  
There I will be waiting  
Anticipating*  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
